rageofbahamutfandomcom-20200216-history
Ice Throne
Event Period: 3 AM Jun. 18th, 2014 - 12 PM Jun. 26th, 2014 Reward Exchange Deadline: Story The world is wrapped in a whirlwind of snow, courtesy of the Ice King. Along with Cerberus, the Hero presses forward in a bid to chip the king down to size. Will they be able to endure the freezing temperatures and bring summer back to Rivenbrandt? How to Play Join a 6-user team and form a brigade! Fight bosses and collect items! Cooperate with others for great rewards! Differences from Last Time *'Return of the Choosable Campaign Times' *'Seal Limits Lifted' :You can now use seals as many times as you like to summon bosses. Your seals will also carry over to the next campaign. Seals will disappear after the event ends. *'Bonuses from Trait Skills' :Cards which have trait skills raise the ATK of event decks. *'Rest Period Changed' :The Rest Period has been changed from five hours to two. *'Ultimate Powder' :Ultimate Powder is a new item which deals extra damage to raid bosses. It can be converted to holy powder at any time, or carried over to future raid boss events. Daily Event Bonus Elixirs, red essences, and purple essences are available for free on the event screen once every day *Each Elixir recovers 1 AP used to attack raid bosses *Red and purple essences can be exchanged for rewards. *The daily event bonus can be claimed once every 24 hours, starting from 6 AM (ET). Bonus High Rares Just for Playing! Visit the main Ice Throne screen during the event to get a free High Rare event card. Three more copies are available in the quest; evolve them all together to make an S Rare event card! Master Cavalry High Rare (PWR: 25) ATK: 3,460 DEF: 2,620 Skill: Medium hit to foe's gods/demons DEF (8 %) Event Skill: Small boost to damage against raid bosses in Ice Throne / Small boost to damage against other raid bosses Declare and Get Bonus Items! Declare to get 2 personal ultimate powders, which let you hit raid bosses with 16 times the damage damage of a 1-AP attack. Claim them from your Presents after the event starts You can change the personal ultimate powders into holy powder (personal) whenever you want. If the event preview gets enough likes and shares on facebook you'll get even more charged powder (personal) when the event starts. Cards with Current Event skills Cards Available Through Questing | | |- | | | |} Rewards Cards | | |- | |} Killer Completion To earn 1 killer completion, you must win a campaign and collect 150,000 aerial medallions during it. To earn 2-9 killer completions, you must win a campaign and collect 500,000 aerial medallions during it. Notes: *Victory points and killer completions are awarded at the start of the campaign following your brigade's victory. *To win 8-9 killer completions, you must win a campaign and collect 500,000 aerial medallions during it. In addition, you must have a grand total of 8,000,000 aerial medallions. *To get the 9-killer completion reward, win all eight campaigns, fulfill the conditions for extra killer completion, and collect at least 8,000,000 aerial medallions during the event. Raid Point Rewards Victory Point Notes: *Victory points are awarded at the start of the campaign following your brigade's victory. *To get the 9-victory point reward, win all 8 campaigns, fulfill the conditions for extra victory point, and collect at least 4,000,000 aerial medallions during the event. Daily Ranking Rewards Category:Events